


Can one seduce crazy?

by Lonliest_muffin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alaude is kinky for infos, Attempted Seduction, Crossdressing, Help, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, What Have I Done, rare pair?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: The future is now. That happened. More importantly, Alaude is on the prowl and getting accustomed to the new place he's in~





	Can one seduce crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't anything of nothing. A lot is implied, but no actual smut. I'll leave that up to your imagination~

In the last 400 years, a lot of things have changed. Some for better, some for worse, everything in ways that only too quickly made sense.

Alaude reveled in it all. He had always consumed whatever information he could get his hands on as if he were a starving man consuming his first proper meal in weeks. So when they were abruptly booted to the future he was simply delighted, quickly getting accustomed to the weird situation and slipping back into his role as an informant.

Even with all this time passing and all these things changing, some things seemed to always stay the same regardless. Alaude was beyond pleased to find out his favourite methods of information collection still worked just fine 400 years later. So after a week of getting accustomed, he told Giotto his goodbyes and went out into the world with little more than his handcuffs clasped onto his belt. It was way too easy to fall back into old habits. Lying, seduction, murder, those were all things he grew up dealing intimately with, even back then when he was just a small child. 

And then, before he even noticed, he was already 3 months into his escapades in this new world. Alaude was in the middle of attending a ball, hosted by some important figure of this time's underworld. He has been using opportunities such as this to dress up and make pretty eyes at some mafia bosses in one of his disguises, to prepare for when he needed these idiots for one of his schemes. That's when Alaude first met him.

The man stood out like a sore thumb amongst the dark crowd, clad in the purest white amongst a sea of black and grey suits. In fact, all of him was that bright white, his suit, his skin and his hair. The first splash of colour Alaude could make out was a pair of sharp, lavender eyes. His smile was also hiding away a sort of... bloodthirst, but what really captured Alaude's attention was the orange gleam of the ring around that man's finger. Its a familiar ring, the sky milliefiore ring, Alaude has seen it once before, a long time ago. 

And Alaude immediately wanted to pick it up and bring it home to show to Giotto, much like a cat would present a slaughtered canary or mouse.  
Alaude licked his lips, smoothly dropping out of his conversation with his previous prey and stalking over to the newcomer in white, moving across the crowd like a predator on the prowl. A predator in a purple ballroom dress with long, silky, platinum blond locks, but a predator nonetheless.  
Alaude stopped just before that strange man, returning the sharp smile with a gentle curl of his own lips, immediately intrigued by the numerous secrets hidden behind those beautiful lavender eyes. Alaude spoke with a light, airyvoice, giving a sweet smile, as well as a twirl of his flame-lengthened hair.

"Good evening, I don't believe we have met yet?"  
The lavender eyes focued on Alaude and for a moment he was left speechless at what he sees in them. The colour itself was rather pleasant, but the pupils were blown wide with a touch of insanity and bloodlust swimming in them. Somehow, Alaude already felt like he was face to face with one of his own. 

The voice that answered him was light, husky, confident and cheerful in tone, yet easygoing and almost too familiar in language. "I would remember if we did. My name is Byakuran~ Who do I owe the pleasure?" 

Alaude lowered his own, light voice to sound acceptably sultry and confident then. "You may call me Nuage. Now, Sir Byakuran, I couldn't help but notice that ring of yours from across the room. Have you had it polished recently? It is almost gleaming, I must say..."

The startling laughter Byakuran let loose while admiring his own ring is nothing short of dripping with concealed distaste. "You have quite the eye for jewelry, Miss Nuage. This one gets polished about five times every year."

Alaude smiled, a gentle curve of his lips, stepping in closer, breaching into Byakuran's personal space then. The purpose of his initial approach was lost to Alaude at this point and he was overwhelmed with the urge to know it all. So his voice dipped lower, hushing out his next words with urgency and sincerity. "There are so many secrets in your eyes... I want to uncover all of them."

Byakuran' pretty eyes were twinkling down at him then, a sharp smile on pale lips, like a whispered, dark promise. "Now now, that information would cost you quite a lot... Shall we discuss that elsewhere?"

Alaude perked up and nodded, eagerly following after the man in white without a second thought. Anyone that could recognise his approach as a thirst for information and knowledge in any situation earned some of his respect. "How did you guess this was what I was after?"

Byakuran chuckled lightly, good natured almost, if it weren't for the sadistic glee in his voice. He first produced a bag of some sort of sweet out of nowhere, before he spoke again, calmly. "You weren't exactly being subtle. Now, what are you willing to give me to receive one of my secrets? That pocketwatch of yours looks to be rather expensive." 

Said pocketwatch was pinned to the belt wrapped around Alaude's midsection and tucked halfway into the pocket of his dress, completing the look of his evening attire with an accent of gold. It was, afterall, a very beautiful piece of craftsmanship. This watch that was given to him by his sky. The same one that happened to mean a lot to Alaude. Thus, his tone was unintentionally flat when he spoke next, although his tone was still light enough to sound feminine. "It's a family heirloom. Not for sale, Sir Byakuran. Perhaps I could interest you for a fun night instead?" 

Alaude had never been a stranger to seducing information out of people and he has yet to ever shy away from fucking someone to gather whatever knowledge he was after. Byakuran looked at him, amusement in his eyes, as well as a more sadistic glee. "Hm... If I can do to you however I please for one whole night, I will tell you how you were supposed to die 400 years ago, Alaude-chan. Your disguise is... Astonishing, to say the least." 

Alaude paused for just half a second, quickly catching his composure back then. He let's his voice ease back into a more masculine tone, speaking calmly still, with a sultry undertone. "Fascinating... I'm fine with that, but refrain from scarring me permanently. My sky gets fussy when that happens."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please review this trainwreck!


End file.
